This invention broadly pertains to electrical compression connectors for single strand or multistrand wire or cable conductors. More specifically, the present invention relates to compression-type electrical connectors for connecting at least three, and preferably four, conductors together in an electrical power distribution system.
Prior art compressible connectors are known in which more than three wires or cables are included in a single connector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,517 issued to Levinsky describes a compressible connector having the provision for connecting four conductors together. This patent includes closure devices 15,15' which would be difficult to use in a compression device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,888 issued to Zemels illustrates a compressible connector having four recesses extending the length of the connector. However, the two side recesses are not designed to receive conductors therein.